Tithe and Skye
by CelticSong
Summary: Set in the feudal era it's a fantasy about a powerful hair demon Tithe and her pure white wolf/cat demon companion Skye.The characters are based on Annie and my personalities me playing Skye and her Tithe -we thought of our own names and characters-.Enjoy


Tithe heard tiny mewling growls coming from the thicket beside her.With mild curiosity the powerful hair demon parted the thick brush and peered inside gasping at the tiny pure white pup.She looked around resting her hazel eyes on the bleeding and quiet forms of the fallen cat mother and wolf father of the little week old demon.."Poor thing.." she whispered quietly picking up the tiny bundle of white fur "More than likely they died saving you.Cat and wolf..you must be a mix even though your current form is of only a wolf.Tell you what..I will raise you and you will grow up great and powerful in my care..and beautiful" she sighed looking at the blood soaked but still beautiful fur coats of her new little charges deceased parents "I'll take good care of your little Sky baby..and that's what I will call her..._Skye_..--

* * *

"Ugh Tithe _c'mon_!" Whined the little wolf/cat demon pawing at the still form on the ground.Tithe woke quickly with surprise and alert "What is it Skye?" she asked sitting up to find herself looking into the mysterious silver eyes of her 12 year companion."You had the dream again." Skye stated in her quiet voice.Tithe looked at her intensely for a moment "The way you always know everything without being told is slightly unnerving." Skye gave a sly growling laugh "I see things different then you and all other demons and humans." she said with a slight bare of her deadly razor like teeth."Hm.." muttered Tithe thoughtfully "We should get going the sun should be up within the next hour and a half.".Skye gave a quick nod and bounded out of the cave they had settled in ride out the great storm of the night before.Tithe gave a gentle chuckle as she stepped from the concealed cave blinking her eyes at the sudden light of a fire "What..the..?" "Step back Demon!" She heard the hidden panic in the voice."Silly human thinking to capture and kill me.." with a quick flick of her wrist a long spidery strand of blinding white light shot from her wrist puncturing the heart of the scared man.Tithe wrinkled her nose in disgust of the smell of his mortal blood and sight of his glassy eyes her jaw twitching at the tiny hole in his now bleeding chest."I gave you a quick end.Be thankful." she said flatly.With a sudden gleam in her eye she took control of the body contorting it into the fetal position with his soiled thumb in his mouth.She walked off with a laugh and a whistle for Skye to come the demon still in the form of a wolf bounded down from a tree her ears pricked at the smell of blood.She cocked her head at her beloved companion "Don't ask." Tithe said ending the conversation before it started...

* * *

"But I don't want to go there alone.." whispered Skye giving a shudder of disgust.Tithe sighed "I know Skye but if the villagers saw me especially with you they would follow us.".Skye gave a whine dreading the task ahead of her "Ok.." she reluctantly agreed turning into her human form.Tithe smiled at the rare sight of skin the color of honey with light blond hair and streaks of white hanging down her charges back the soft white ears and tail adding to her beauty her eyes were still pure silver though they changed color often "You know..your really cute I don't understand why you aren't in human form more often.".Skye's jaw twitched a glimpse of sparkling white teeth showing for a instant "I prefer my animal form to these unstable legs of a human.". Tithe shrugged "Are you ready?" "Yes.Though I'm not happy about it.." Skye muttered walking towards the town "Be careful." Tithe whispered as Skye reached the merchant."Demon Demon!!" yelled a villager glaring at Tithe the villagers grabbing any weapon they could find raced to confront the lone hair demon standing at the edge of town."Tithe!!" yelled Skye become a pure snow white lioness as she raced to her friend's aid.With a snarl she leap onto the roof of a hut easily catching up to the villagers and passing them.Gathering her haunches into a great bound with another fierce snarl she flew over Tithe landing in the midst of the mob her massive teeth and claws going to protect the only thing she has ever known.Both Tithe and Skye stayed calm as they fought off the villagers the pained screams distant to their highly trained ears then with a final show of great power Skye and Tithe overcame the mob the remaining live villagers scrambling for cover."Eh I think we should have some fun with these villagers both dead and live..you know..for added effect." Skye said with a smirk."Sometimes I think you have way to many things going on in your head." Tithe groaned."C'mon pleaseeee?" Skye coaxed "Fine.." Tithe muttered focusing on a villager and taking control of the live body making it dance "_NOOO!!LEMME GOOOO_!!" squealed the startled villager."Hahahahaha!!" laughed Skye "Alright let's go." Tithe said dropping the petrified man onto the ground.Skye still chuckling returned into her wolf form and trotted beside Tithe as they left the village.

* * *

**Ok I know the first chapter is short but w/e lol.**

**Annie helped me in what should happen and stuff b/c shes my best buddy ever so yeh..**

**Anyone have any suggestions on what should happen next??Email me.**


End file.
